


Famous First Words

by psychotraumatic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BFFs!JunHao, BFFs!MinWon, Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: Whoever said that first impressions last must have had a pretty boring soulmate mark.





	Famous First Words

The concept of soulmates is a fascinating thing. Imagine being born a blank slate, free to learn new things and dream of different futures. At least until the age of thirteen. That awkward time between being a child and a teenager just gets weirder when the fates, the cosmos, or some otherworldly being comes into play.

One second, a child is 12 and dreaming of becoming a world-class dancer. The next, a 13-year-old kid suddenly gets a clue to his future.

Wen Junhui fidgets in his seat while everyone else in his family is acting normal. His dad is reading through the morning paper in between sips of coffee. His mother is preparing a hefty breakfast comprising of his favorite food. His brother is babbling away while waving around a plush toy. Junhui wishes he can be as blissfully ignorant.

A bowl of beef noodles passing in front of his nose pulls Junhui from his thoughts.

“Happy birthday, Huihui,” his mother greets warmly. Feng Jun squeals his greeting while his father carefully folds the paper before flashing a smile his way.

“How did you sleep?”

Junhui knows that the question is just about whether he slept and rested well or not. But his mind is on other things, particularly his arm; or rather, the words that weren’t there when he went to bed the night before.

He carelessly blurts out as much.

“My soulmate mark says ‘I beg your pardon’,” he grumbles. “I hope i don’t say anything stupid that makes whoever say that to me.”

While his mother and father try their best to lift his mood, Feng Jun makes Junhui want to melt into a puddle of shame.

“Stupid!”

 

*******

 

“Tell me!”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Says who?”

“Feng Jun.”

“Feng Jun is 3,” the other states blankly. “Stupid.”

“Hey,” Junhui whines and pouts, though his gaze turns mischievous a few moments later.

For all the cheekiness Xu Minghao has, Junhui takes pride in knowing it’s just a façade. After all, Minghao is only turning 12 this year. He still has a way to go.

“Wait until your mark shows up and watch it be dumber than mine.”

 

*******

 

“This isn’t a Starbucks, but okay,” Minghao groans as he plops on Junhui’s bed. “I don’t even like coffee!”

Junhui kicks the ground to roll towards the bed on his study chair. He peers over Minghao’s prone form, patting his head.

“I told you yours will be dumber.”

 

*******

 

Junhui gasps for breath as he lies flat on the floor, his dorm look looking like a war zone care of Hurricane Minghao. Granted, it’s his fault why the other decided to make him target practice. And the second the reason creeps back into his head, Junhui dissolves into peals of laughter.

By now, Minghao’s ran out of ammunition — all their pillows and plush toys are littering the floor. It doesn’t stop him from kneeling over Junhui and smacking him repeatedly with a cushion though.

When Junhui finally sobers up, Minghao collapses beside him on the floor. A comfortable silence falls upon them, both just staring at the ceiling as they try to gather their thoughts.

It’s Junhui who speaks up first.

“What exactly did you tell him?”

Minghao rattles off some obnoxiously long, customized drink order. Junhui blinks slowly once, twice. He tries his hardest to contain his laughter, but is cheeky enough to still voice his thoughts.

“I bet you he’s super glad that soulmate marks are only visible to the wearer.”

“I hate you, Wen Junhui.”

 

*******

 

“Will you relax? This isn’t like you.”

“Well excuse me for wanting to make sure that my soulmate gets along with my best friend.”

“The fact that you’re thinking of things like that tells me a lot about how much this guy means to you,” Junhui starts. “And I know how much you care for me and what I think even if you like hammering me with whatever you can reach whenever you feel particularly violent–”

“I get it,” Minghao interrupts.

“Do you really?” Junhui presses. “If you like him, that’s enough for me. As long as he treats you good, and I can see that he does, then he’s cool in my books. And even if I find something odd about him, if he’s willing to make an effort in being friends with me, then I can do that too, you know?”

“Actually, another reason for why I’m nervous is because he’s bringing his best friend along, too.”

“That’s cute. It’s like a meet-the-parents thing except, you know, not.”

“And here I thought you’re being so mature. Then you go open your mouth again.”

“Please remember that I have so much dirt on you that I can easily lay out for Mingyu.”

 

*******

 

Junhui barely gets through the door when Minghao throws clothes at his face.

“Go shower now! We’re going to be late.”

“You knew I had dance practice today. You could have asked for a different meetup schedule.”

“I know! I’m panicking. I’m sorry. Please get ready.”

After the long day he’s had, Junhui has half a mind to take his precious time in the communal showers. Between studying for exams, practicing for recitals, and feeling low for everything in between, Junhui is mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted.

He saw another soulmate pair meet right before his eyes during dance practice. One of his group mates ran into one of the stage designers, and after a few words, the rest was history. Now he’s getting ready to meet Minghao’s soulmate and he’s left wondering — when is it his turn?

He showers and dresses up as quickly as he could, if only to stop Minghao from wearing their carpet down with all his pacing. Junhui gives himself several soft pats to his cheeks, willing himself to look happy and excited for his best friend’s sake.

They make small conversation on their way to the café Mingyu works at, also known as the café that isn’t Starbucks but okay.

“You’re going to milk that joke for as long as you can, aren’t you?”

Junhui just grins in reply.

“Wait until you meet your soulmate,” Minghao says dryly. “I’ll make sure you stay red in the face for months.”

Mingyu is just making his way out from behind the counter when they enter the café. His face lights up instantly when he sees Minghao walk through the door, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek in greeting. He smiles shyly towards Junhui before offering his hand in introduction. Junhui likes the firmness in Mingyu’s grip, though he does note the little tremble when they drop their hold.

“Wonwoo’s already seated at the back,” Mingyu says. “I just put in your orders like you texted and they’ll serve it in a bit.”

Minghao nods silently, prompting Junhui to speak up for him.

“Lead the way,” he says, elbowing his best friend to start moving.

“Thanks,” Minghao mouths quietly.

“You’ll be fine. Friends are one thing, but soulmates are bigger than that. I’m just right here, okay?”

When Minghao finally flashes a smile, Junhui turns his attention back to where they were going. The place was pretty big, with little nooks for café goers who prefer a little privacy.

Junhui observes some of the people sitting around as they walk past, though he fixates on someone in particular sitting at the farthest table. Junhui thinks it’s cute how the stranger seems so into his game and how the scrunch of his nose softens his otherwise sharp features.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu calls out.

Junhui just about has a heart attack when the cute stranger looks up from his game in response.

“That’s his best friend?” Junhui blurts out to Minghao, completely in Chinese. “Oh dear lord, he’s gorgeous.”

“I beg your pardon?” Wonwoo asks, confused.

It’s a common phrase and Junhui is tired. With a roll of his eyes, he mutters “Not again,” not noticing Minghao and Mingyu tensing and looking intently at their respective best friends.

“What?” Wonwoo asks.

“Think about what he just said,” Mingyu says, head nodding in Junhui’s direction.

“Ditto,” Minghao tells Junhui.

Wonwoo’s jaw slackens just as Junhui’s eyes get impossibly wide.

“What just happened?” Junhui asks, blinking rapidly as if it will help clear his thoughts.

It takes a few beats, but Wonwoo responds in the best way he can, at least in Junhui’s opinion.

“Hi, I’m Jeon Wonwoo,” he says. “I’m pretty sure I'm your soulmate.”


End file.
